Field of the Invention
A technique disclosed in this specification relates to a service plug.
Description of the Related Art
A known power supply circuit cut-off device (service plug) is used for cutting off power supply from a battery in a hybrid or electric vehicle. The service plug of this type normally includes two detection terminals and two main terminals in which a current from the battery flows. A relay circuit is turned off and a non-conductive state is set between the main terminals by disconnecting the detection terminals from each other. The main terminals then can be disconnected from each other. Thus, to ensure a switching time of the relay circuit, there needs to be a time lag until the main terminals are disconnected from each other after the detection terminals are disconnected from each other.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-142107 discloses a power supply circuit cut-off device of a lever fitting type in which the switching time of a relay circuit is ensured. The relay circuit disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-142107 is turned on and a conductive state is set between two power terminals by connecting two detection terminals to each other and turning on a detection switch after the power terminals are connected to each other. Further, by disconnecting the detection terminals from each other and turning off the detection switch from this state, the relay circuit is turned off and power terminals can be disconnected from each other.
However, the power supply circuit cut-off device of the lever fitting type disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-142107 includes a lever for relatively moving a connector provided with one power terminal to a connector provided with the other power terminal, and the two power terminals can be connected to or disconnected from each other by rotating this lever. Thus, a large space is necessary to rotate the lever.
This specification discloses a service plug that was created in view of the above problem and aims to realize space saving of a service plug.